Miiventure
by Glaceon of shadow
Summary: What happens when a Mii learns to talk find out hilarity insures. the crossover part is at chapter 4
1. new beginnings

Miiventure

**Hey guys its kokiri kid 9999 here and I am writing a ssb4 fanfic**

**please note that I don't own Nintendo characters in any way except for there respective games so this is my own portrayal of the characters and there respective opinions should not be taken seriously.**

Prologue:

The Mii Austin ended up in the smash mansion,

flashback

A cryptic letter with a segmented circle seal on the back said to come to the Mii verse port and wait. Then with out knowing a dark purple and cyan portal flickered in existence and a faint voice in my head said to go through. Then I unknowingly stepped through the portal and at first I saw nothing but after my eyes adjusted I saw an array of colors. Then I recognized them as the signature hues of my heroes in my Nintendo collection. Then all I saw was the soft color of the blue that I loved. But like Wile E. Coyote I reached down and felt nothing I looked down and then fell down holding a sign saying"I've seen this before and its going to hurt". Then while I was falling two disembodied hands were attending to matters in the mansion. Then crazy hand spoke

"Hey master hand" Crazy said hysterically"could you step over here a second?"

"No feet remember" Master hand said annoyed.

"Oh yeah oops," He said stupidly. "well at any rate we have a kid falling out of the sky,"

"WHAT!" master hand boomed. He floated over to the outside surveillance monitor and sure enough a Mii was falling out of the sky. He then snapped his fingers and a full size ultra gel memory foam mattress appeared out of nowhere, and back to our cliché falling friend was holding a sign saying

"That's all folks," running porky pig through is head until he landed on the most gossamer feeling bed that he ever slept in with a thwop sound. He slid off and looked at the building in front of him. Master hand was pleased with his rescue and tended to his office. Crazy Hand inquired

"Okay why the bed?" "Well I wanted to make sure our friend was comfortable I just wanted to get a head start," He said intelligently. Crazy gave him the closest thing he could to a glare given the circumstances.

Back to where we started

The mansion stood before our friend like an unpeeled potato(like and comment if you get that reference). He stepped in and opened the door. Our friend strode into a massive foyer. He marveled at the spectacle. Then He glanced up and saw the grandest chandelier with the insignia of all the Nintendo heroes plus the third party characters (-_-). Anyway he heard a booming voice and saw a disembodied hand and a anthropomorphic shih tzu walking along with him. Then Master hand spoke to the dog

"Isabelle,"He said

"Yes"she said kind of peppy.

"Please remind me to fix that portal exit later today"he boomed

"Okay sir"she said trying to please.

"Oh sorry about that little incident one of the things that fell through the cracks" the hand said apologetically. I was amazed by all that happened but I couldn't talk (being a Mii and all) so I started to write down what I wanted to say I hold up my acceptance and understanding response he read it (hrrm) He said "well I'm glad that's taken care of" I start to write down a question about my room, he said hold up and he gives me a pill and says to take it. Knowing that accepting pills from strangers was wrong I refrained from taking it he then said it was ok it was just a all allergy pill just in case I have a fur, food, or material allergy. "Just a formality my friend" he said calmly.

I then take the pill and I feel this funny sensation in my throat then I say

"Thank you" HUH surprised look in my face, he says

"don't worry you will get used to it plus it also takes care of the allergy issue I said earlier. This was all so surreal I could talk and everything "Isn't there something you wanted to ask me" snapping me out of my stasis

"yeah where is my room"

"oh yes of course, Isabelle take our new friend to his room so he can get settled in"

"right away sir" she smiled "could you please follow me" I nod still surprised about my voice It sounded kind of like hers only a male voice

"you have a very pretty voice" I say trying to get used to the whole talking thing she did a weird emotion type thing but I thought nothing of it

"thank you" she said a little embarrassed we step into an elevator.


	2. awe inspiring

Miiventure

**As you know I don't own the Nintendo characters otherwise I would be in japan right now. So don't sue me plz.**

Chapter 2 awe inspring

As Isabelle and I stepped in the elevator and she pressed the nuber five on the panel."What are the other floors for"I inquire

"well top floor-8 are offices 7 and 6 are training grounds and 1-5 is dorms and rec areas incase the smashers need a rest,".

"Oh I was just wondering thanks,"

"Don't mention it" as we finish our conversation the elevator stops at a inverted T pattern Isabelle shows me to my room which is the first on the middle hallway.

"right through here please"she says I thank her and walk through the door. I find my self standing in a nice size bedroom. It holds a blue framed bed and a flat screen tv with games and consoles galore then I look up and see a chandelier with the mii logo on it. Also a closet with a clothes rack and to my right is a dresser with four drawers.

Then I open the door and see the triforce symbol on a door and a leaf with a bite taken out of it on the oppisite side of the hallway. I retreated to my dorm found a remote and flipped on the TV then I saw a battle going on with a village boy and a small kid in a green tunic. My eyes instantly snap to the TV as I here the announcer say Game, the winner is Toon Link I internally cheer for the toon. I open my door and race to find him, I go to the elevator and hit 7 on the panel as it opens I run right into him. "sorry," I say softly he understands and then I congradulate him for the victory and he modestly thanks me.

"So who were you fighting?" I inquired " "Oh that was villager he is from animal crossing," he explained. "Ah I get it" "So where is the cafeteria I'm a bit peckish?" "I can show you I was headed there now actually," "Thanks" "don't menti- BOOM out comes bowser chasing after villager because of an accident with chili sauce. He screaming at the top of his lungs saying sorry while bowser breathing fire everywhere "Does this happen often and does it ever settle down" "Yes and no" answering both my questions. "Well lets go to the cafeteria," we head to an elvator and pushes 3 on the panel and we go down the elevator.

We enter the cafeteria, Toon Link and I go to buffet table and grab a tray just then pandilerium broke out he grabs a steak and other things I'm stuck with crackers and everybody sits down to eat what they have got and the food pans are empty fortinally I sit next to him, but people laugh at how I didn't get a lot of food.

This infuriated him "ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP OUR FRIEND HERE IS A NEW COMER AND HE JUST WANTED SOMETHING TO EAT AND YOU TREAT HIM LIKE THIS" he sits down steaming just then Samus steps up and hands me some meat and some rice. I gave her the are you sure look and she nods "I'm trying to watch my figure anyway" and Ness hands me an apple and says "here you go" I start to eat and the meal is so good Toon Link just simled and said they ship the freshest food to the mansion from the Δ trucking company "Oh, so who was the lady in the power armor" "Her name is Samus _one rule of thumb _with her is never play a prank on her, you will regret it" rubbing his arm for some reason I assume she taught him a lesson he won't soon forget.

I then step out of the cafeteria and try and find Ness and Samus I asked some people if they've seen Ness or Samus lucas said that Ness and Samus were in a match on floor 7 training room one I thank him and race to one of the many elevators that are around the mansion. I hit 7 on the panel and wait fortinally no boring elevator music and floor 7 hits and I go to room one and wait I watch the match unfold. Samus was shooting missles at Ness while he used his pk reflector and then she did a screw attack. He was knocked off and he used pk thunder to get back. Samus hit him with her arm cannon and he was knocked back and she saw a smash ball and shattered it, she activated her gunship and blasted him into nothingness Game, the winner is Samus I cheer for them.

Samus and Ness appear out of nowhere in a flash of light. I congradulate Samus and Ness for the great battle she shrugs it off, Ness thanks me over the intercom system "the match between Austin and Toon Link will begin in ten minutes" I internally go nuts as Toon Link is my idol. Samus says "You need to get a weapon" she says smugly I nod and ask where I get one "There's a weapon room on this floor it has an arm cannon, a sword, and a boxing glove on the door its at the end of the hallway "Thanks Samus" she gives a smirk like she coulden't care less. I go out of the hallway and find a door with the weapons on it. I also see one with a shirt on it "I will check that one after this," I step inside and see three pedistals one has a sword one has a arm cannon and the oter a formfitting boxing glove I pick up the sword and swing it around but put it back then I try the boxing glove and then put them back and then I fit the arm cannon and it felt great.

It felt great and it felt like my arm was extended and I focus my aim, perfect I take it and go before walking out I read a sign that said go to the next door and pick an outfit I go to the next door and see a shirt I step inside and go to the closet selection panel and pick steampunker armor with the head band and it appears before me plus my gun changes too reflect the blue steampunker set so I'm happy


	3. PLOT TWIST

Miiventure

**Do I really need to explain my relation to Nintendo(or lack there of) you get the gist**

Chapter three: blasting cap

I step out of the room and go the elevator and hit 5 to get to my room once the elevator stops to lay my stuff in my room. I enter the room and lay my stuff and play pikmin 3 on the wii u and get started, just as I go through level one the intercom flickers on and says the match between Toon Link and Austin will begin in 40 seconds I snap out of the game, grab my stuff and go to the elvator and hit 7 on the elevator and it zooms up, as I'm in the elevator I suit up with my gun and I tie my head band and I step out suited up and head into the first training room and sit down I glance over and see Toon Link. "Hi Toon link," I say

"Hey Austin"

"Thanks for helping me in the cafeteria"

"dont mention it, so which stage would you like to play on?"

"How about Luigi's Mansion so no one has a home field advantage," I comment.

"Good idea," he taps Luigi's Mansion and we teleport to Luigi's Mansion. We hear the announcer say 3...2...1 GO! I stick to the upper levels of the mansion to stay clear of his sword. I then fire a bouncing grenade and it hits him with a little knockback but he still stays on, I barrage him with charge shots and gonk him on the head with a cannon swing. He gets knocked back and I hit him with another charge shot and, I branded him with a fire blast. Then I charge into him and shoot another gernade and do a flying uppercut. He gets knocked off the stage and he explodes. He hits me with a bomb and a barrage of sword strikes. It hurts so bad! "Medic!" nothing "Doc come on man" mushroom appears "Close enough," I collect it and I feel better. I bonk him on the head with a side swipe. Then I do a side smash and send him flying off into nothingness.

"Game, The winner is Austin!" the narrator booms.

While I'm celebrating we are unknowingly teleported back to the training room. He and I celebrate and we talk after the teleporting. "Great job Austin" He beams

"Thanks Toon Link," I reciprocate. As we exit I see Zelda walk by, my eyes shift twoards her, gawking at Zelda.

"Nice try lover boy she's taken so hands off" he explained. "What I wasn't thinking that" I said nerviously "yeah sure you and every fanboy out there" he mocked

"Oh come on that isn't what I'm was thinking." While we were bickiring Another mii aproched the mansion (on the ground this time) he walked forward and walked into the same foyer that I walked into. He saw the chandelier that I had seen and walked forward up to the dorms as if he lived there for years He gets stopped by the more sperratic of the hand brothers.

"HOLD UP THERE SPEEDY" he shouts our new friend stops and is handed a pill like mine He shakes his head knowing drugs were bad M-kay

ITS NOT GOING TO HURT YOU, IT JUST MAKES YOUR ALLERGIES GO AWAY IT'S FINE! Nick reluctantly takes the pill he gets a fuzzy feeling in his throught

"Thank you, What"

"DON'T WORRY ITS JUST A SIDE EFFECT YOU'LL GET USED TO IT" "I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME SON,"Crazy yelled

"Oh Its nick"He replied

"WELL LETS PREPARE YOU FOR THE MAD HOUSE OF SMASH BY THE WAY IF YOU SEE A SMASHER CHASING AFTER ANOTHER RUN AWAY," he said histaricly.

"Alright where is my room?" Nick inquired

"Well speedy gonzales I CAN SHOW YOU NOW YOU NEED TO SHARE WITH SOMEONE ELSE IS THAT OK" He bellowed

"Yeah its fine so who do i have to share with,"He inquired.

"YOU HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH A MII CALLED AUSTIN,"Crazy screamed

"Ok so where is that room"He questioned

"OH YEAH THAT PART, YOU'RE ON THE FIFTH FLOOR I WILL TAKE YOU THERE NOW" he shouts Crazy hand takes nick to the room that our other mii friend is by the foot speeding along very fast.

"Oh for the love of Jim belushi make it stop"Nick pleaded.

"SORRY YOU HAVE TO SPEAK UP SONNY" He yelled

In another part of subspace we see a space facility rebuilt from the kirby.

N.M.E and we see a short spokesperson sitting at a desk.

"There we go we've rebuilt master"he said acompleshed

"Yes we have and we have our monsters back" Nightmare said.

"should we try and contact DDD or work with someone else?"the spoksmen asked

"Lets try someone else,"nightmare replied

**Sorry this one took so long with high school stress this kept getting pushed back and now I finally had the time to post this thank you guys for being patient.**


	4. New Journey

Miiventure

** Sorry this has taken this long to upload I was in a creative slump so here is Chapter 4 New Journey. Thank you all for all the popularity my story has recieved sorry for keeping you waiting so without further ado here is Ch. 4. PLEASE NOTE ' = Thought.**

**Chapter 4 New Journey **

As the N.M.E people take care of their plans. The smashers were tending to their vurtual lives. Austin finally gets to meet Nick for the first time.

"Hey Nick sorry I haven't been able to meet you properly," I apologize

"Oh its ok Austin, say who is Master Hand's secretary?" He inquires

"Dude first of all ew, second check the rating, third of all her name is Isabelle,"

As our friends Nick and Austin get to know each other Samus, Villager and Toon Link were in the cafeteria with Samus was enjoying a soda while Toon Link and Villager are drinking OJ. Then All of a sudden they were sucked through a rift.

Where is a storm caller when you need one(Rift Reference).Then Austin and Nick go through they then meet up in one Rift gate and black out. I awaken and try to shake the others.

"Hey guys wake up,"I comment

"Just 5 more minutes," they say in unison

"Ok," I say as I grab a bucket and fill it with water

"At least they're together so I can hit them in one go," I mumble to myself

I throw the water and all of them bolt awake.

"Alright who did that?" Samus said literally steaming

"Tetra?" Toon link said thinking that's who got him

"Have we reached shore Kapp'n?" Villager asked

"HEY!" Nick said mad

"Well look around,"I say

They look around and notice that they are in the Pokemon universe and looked awe struck with questions on how they got there. We also look like Pokemon trainers but we are too busy to notice.

"How did we get here," Villager piped up

"I'm thinking the same way," Toon Link comments

"Well what do we remember?" I ask

"Well I remember going through a purple rift gate but nothing passed that," Samus says

"As I see it we are in the Unova region," I observe

"Well that's all well and good but how do we get out?" Nick Finally asked

"I don't know but my theory is we have to get through to a central smash portal but the only way to do that is to go through the elite four," I say flatly

"Since we're here we should get to a town with a professor so we aren't totally defenseless,"I add. "But first we should check our packs, rule one of adventures always take stock of rations,"

We all check our packs and see Samus has binoculars and some attachments to accommodate night and weather she also had a PokéNav. Toon link has a fire starter and some sticks Villager has an axe and a fishing rod. No surprise there, Nick has some Pokéballs and a tent, and I have cooking utenciles and a pan flute. So we shove off and head for a town with Samus leading the way. "So where is the nearest town," I ask Samus.

"Looks like Nuvema Town"Samus commented

We shove off towards Nuvema Town and tried to avoid trainers so we wouldn't be embarrassed not having Pokémon. When suddenly a badly injured mudkip limped up to me and slumped down in front of me exhausted.

"Oh a Mudkip but he's hurt I need to get him to a center!"-my voice broke-

"How far is Nuvema Town Samus,"

'Whoever wrote this story better have a purple rated flame sheild for this stunt,'

I race not caring about the others trying to catch up and notice the town coming up and I book it to the center. I almost jump through the door and run up to the counter "Help this mudkip he's seriously hurt help,"

"Are you it-," she starts before I cut her off.

"No time for questions just get Audino on it!"I Shout concerned

"Ok, come on Audino to the ER,"

"Audino,"

they walk offf and take the Mudkip back and I just paced the floor when my friends walk through trying to catch their breath.

"Don't do that again," they say in unison

"Sorry guys I was just worried about that mudkip," I say apologetically "I was worried for that mudkip and I wasn't thinking," they calm down and I hear the 7 note jingle for the Pokémon that have been healed then Nurse Joy and Audino come back with mudkip on a rolling table. He jumps of the table and jumps into my arms and I hold him while Nurse joy walks up to me.

"Nurse Joy I'm sorry for shouting at you I was just fearful for this little guy's welfare," I say gesturing towards Mudkip.

"Oh that's ok I get a lot worse then that so its ok, plus you don't know many times I had to chase out Teens because of their make out sessions," She says understanding I giggle at the last part.

"And to answer your question no he is not mine I found him in the forest limping towards me," I explain. "He might of come from a bad trainer but I don't know,"

"Well would you like to register him to you? Nurse Joy asks.

"Sure,"I reply

she pulls me Aside and gives me the paperwork and a Luxury Ball

"Let's see," Age: 15. Height: 5' 7-8". Weight: *** Sex: Male Name: Austin. Eye Color: Blue. Pokémon: Mudkip. Color: Normal. Nickname: I look at him and instantly write Fin. Type of ball: Luxury Ball. Notes: So I herd you liek mudkipz. I chuckle at that one.

"Alright now that that's taken care of you just have to throw the ball at him,"Joy says.

"Go PokéBall!" I say and Mudkip is transfered into the PokéBall in a red light and wiggles their for a little bit before I hear a click and the red light turns off on the button. "Alright I caught a Mudkip," I say excited.

"Now that you have Him how about you introduce him to your other Pokémon,"She suggests.

"Yeah...about that I don't have any other Pokémon,"I say defeated.

"Oh then you should visit Professor Juniper,"She explains.

"Yeah that's a good idea," I comment. I go to my friends who are in the waiting room "Ok guys its time for us to go to Professor Juniper's Lab," I comment. We head out but I stop myself and go back.

"Nurse Joy," I start.

"Ye-"She couldn't finish because I pull her into a hug and silently thank her.

"Anytime," she says after she recovers from the surprise hug.

I walk back out to see my friends waiting.

"Took ya long enough," Nick said

"Oops sorry she stopped me because I forgot something on the Paperwork," I try to explain falsely.

"Ok," they say in unison

"we have to go to Professor Juniper's Lab," I comment

"Why?" Villager stated

"Yeah why?" TL said

"My PokéNav says she gives new trainers Pokemon to start them on their journey," Samus read

We shove off to Professor Juniper's not knowing the road ahead one can only imagine what the future holds as the journey continues.

**Thank you guys for being patient with me, stupid writers block any way I never thought this would get so popular I mean 400+ views across the different "regions" of the world is crazy and I'm so happy this went over well so ch. 5 should be out a little quicker than this :).**


	5. The journey continues

Miiventure

**Hey guys here is Ch. 5 I'm so happy this went over well with all of you. BTW I would like to give a shout out to my First fanfic follower Milenyah. She does TF2 KND and a Smash bros fanfiction. Thank You Milenyah for the follow. Anyways here is ch. 5. B.T.W. ****Pok****é puns will be in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5 The journey Continues**

As our heroes are stuck The N.M.E Spokesperson spoke.

"Well boss It worked Their stuck and have no clue their is a spy among them," He spoke.

"Excellent, This will be their downfall," Nightmare said.

Back to Our heroes at Professor Juniper's Lab.

"OK guys here we are," I say as we approach the Lab, we step in and head towards the Professor.

"Excuse me, Professor," I say

"Yes?" she turns around and notices 5 trainers

"Oh yeah your new trainers right?" she asks

"Yeah we would like our starter Pokémon please," I say politely

"OK, come with me please," Professor Juniper says

She leads us to the back of the lab and gets the materials ready for my group. She then has a holds a tray of Pokédexes and says for all of us to take one.

"Thanks," I say

"OK here are your Pokéballs," she holds out a tray with 5 for each of us.

"Now you have to choose your starter Pokémon," she says "Here is Snivy a grass type.

"Snivy,"

"Tepig a Fire type,"

"Tepig,"

"And Finally Oshawott a Water type,"

"Oshawott,"

"Hey Samus I bet ya, you and Snivy have enough ego to fill a room" I say jokingly. She ignores the remark but that will be fixed later "I choose Oshawott," I comment Professor Juniper hands me Oshawott's Pokéball.

"I choose tepig," Villager said.

"I Choose Snivy,"Samus says reluctantly.

"Are Their any others?" TL and Nick Ask.

"Actually yes, I have a Minccino and a Sewaddle,"She says.

"I'll take Minccino," TL says.

"I guess I get Sewaddle," Nick says defeated.

"Its OK Nick you get First battle to make up for it," OK.

"Hey Professor what gender is Oshawott anyway?" I ask.

"Oh its a girl," Juniper replied.

"I'll Nickname you Rachel," I say to my happy Oshawott.

"Oshawott,"

"You guys want to Nickname you Pokémon?" I ask them.

"I'll nickname mine Snivette,"Samus says .

"Snivy,"

"OK then how about you Link?" I ask.

"Uh," he said caught off guard but I looked at him like just go with it

"How about Duster," TL said.

"Minccino,"

"I will name mine, Milenyah or Mile for short,"Villager said.

"Tepig,"

"Alright, You nick?" I ask.

"Hm how about Leafer," He said softly.

"Not very creative but hey its your Pokémon," I comment.

"Well lets go," I say

_'Beep Beep Beep'_

"Someone's burrito is done," I say. (Reference but to what, I wont tell you)

"Excuse me guys, I need to use the restroom," Nick says.

"Excuse me Professes where is the restroom?" Nick asks.

"Down the hall first door on the left," Professor says.

"Thanks," Nick said.

He heads down and opens the door on his left and walks in. He goes to his cross transceiver and answers it.

"What is it boss," Nick says.

"You're doing great, just keep up the rouse and don't slip up," He says.

Nick crosses his arms "Sir,"

"Come on Nick whatcha do, fall in?" I say unknowing.

"Just a sec,"

*Pointless flush*

He steps out of the bathroom

"OK let's go," Nick said.

"Hey that's my line," I comment.

"Yeah lets get going," TL said.

We head out and cut around the side and saw a battlefield.

"Perfect this will give us practice, and it will give us a chance to bond with our Pokémon," I comment.

"That sounds like a good idea," Samus said.

"Hey how about we do a little tournament," TL suggests.

"Yeah that sounds good," Villager says.

"OK I will be the ref," Villager says.

"How about nick and Samus as combatants," I suggest .

"That good with you Samus,"

"Sure Wynaut," Samus comments.

'Poké puns for days' I think.

"By the way Samus Snivy knows leer, tackle, and vine whip, you have to give him orders to attack and dodge," I explain "Sewaddle knows Tackle, String Shot, and Bug bite,"

"Tepig knows tackle, Tail whip, and Ember," I comment "And Minccino knows Pound, Baby-Doll Eyes, and helping hand but the helping hand only works with tag team battles,"

"Oh yeah I still have to show you how you call out your Pokémon,"

I grab my Pokéball and chant "Rachel showtime!" she appears in a flash of blue light "Oshawott,"

"Now you can say what you want there but the principle is still the same," I said. My friends go to the trainer spots and they call out their respective Pokémon.

"Leafer, swarm!"

"Sewaddle,"

"Snivette, for the Chozo!"

"Snivy,"

"The battle between Nick and Samus will begin, one Pokémon each, the battle is over when one side's Pokémon is unable to continue, Ready," They nod "Go!" Villager shouts.

"Snivette Leer!"

Snivy glared at Sewaddle lowering its defense.

"Leafer, string shot!"

Sewaddle shot a sticky web from his mouth .

"Snivette dodge and use vine whip!"

Snivy jumped out of the way and smacked Sewaddle with his vine whip.

"Snivette, use Tackle!"

Snivy bolts at Sewaddle and hits him head on and Sewaddle is thrown back and lands on its head. "Se...waddle"

"Sewaddle is unable to battle, Snivy wins,"

"You did well Sewaddle return," Leafer is returned to his Pokéball "Take a good rest,"

"OK Samus wins now she moves to the semifinals, up next is Austin and Link," Villager says. "Same rules apply, ready," We nod

"Rachel, Showtime!"I exclaim.

"Duster, mop the floor with em!" TL shouts.

"Oshawott,"

"Minccino,"

"OK Minccino use Baby-Doll Eyes.

Minccino makes his eyes grow very big and cute.

"Of course he would do that," I say reluctantly

"OK Rachel use Water gun," I order

"Osha...wott"

she sprays Minccino with a blast of water.

"Duster shake it off and use Pound," TL orders.

He literally shakes off the water and charges at Rachel

"Rachel dodge and use tail whip," I comment

She moves out of the way and shakes her tail cutely at Minccino

"OK use Tackle Rachel," I say

She books it towards Duster and Hits him square in the chest. He falls over,

"Minccino is unable to continue, Oshawott wins,"

"ALRIGHT Rachel you were awesome!,"I chant

Oshawott runs off to Minccino and helps him up

"Aw they can be fierce battlers but afterwords they can be great friends," I observe.

"Yeah," TL says.

While we are talking I hear Rachel laughing

"Huh?" I question. As we look over we can see Minccino's tail glowing and moving quickly over Rachel and she is laughing hard. "It looks like Minccino has learned a new move," I comment.

"Snivette use Vine Whip on Austin,"Samus says softly.

"Snivy," She smirks. I don't hear this and suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my rear.

"OW!"I shout.

"WHO did that!" I say mad.

Oshawott sprays water in my face to help me cool off and Minccino starts to tickle me and going quite fast I might add.

"Snivy,"

"Snivy ha ha I should've HA known,"


	6. New friend

** Miiventure**

** Hey guys here is chapter 6 yada yada yada I don't own anything yada yada yada Poké puns yada yada yada. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6 Night night**

"Well that comment was rude Austin," Samus said

"Well at least I didn't do anything that could have ha cost you a lot more than a shred of your ha pride," I say defensively.

"OK Duster you can stop,"Link said.

"Minccino,"

"Ah thank you Link,"I say.

"Sure Austin," He said almost couldn't keep from laughing.

"Well it looks like Samus and Austin need to battle," Villager said.

"Yeah Samus lets go,"I comment.

"Same rules, ya dig,"Villager said. We nod.

"Snivette, for the Chozo!"Samus screams.

"Snivy"

"Rachel, Showtime!"I Exclaim.

"Oshawott," she says hitting her scalchop.

"Rachel use Tail whip,"

She wags her tail lowering Snivy's attack.

"Snivette Tackle,"

Snivy books it towards Rachel.

"Rachel dodge and use Water gun,"I order.

"Osha...wott,"

Oshawott sprays Snivy and he is sent back against the wall.

"Snivette are you OK?!" Samus asked concerned.

"Sni...vy," He says a he falls over.

"Snivy is unable to battle Austin wins," Villager says.

"Snivette return," Samus says defeated.

"Alright Rachel we did it," I say excited.

"OK guys lets go to the Pokémon center in the next town," I suggest.

"Yeah let's go," TL says.

"Its OK Samus, Snivette will be fine we just need to get to a center," I say.

"OK Austin, This is just new to me is all,"Samus replied.

"Hey its OK this is all new to us so we have to cope," I comment. "If it makes you feel better you can hold Fin to try and calm down,"

"Who is fin?"She questions.

"Oh he is the Mudkip that was limping towards me in the forest,"I reply.

"Oh that's what the paperwork was for," Samus said enlightened.

"Fin, Showtime!" I chant.

"Mudkip,"

"He is kinda cute," Samus said.

"Now Fin Samus needs some cheering up so she wants to carry you OK," I explain.

"Mudkip," He said happy.

"OK Samus he's all yours for now,"I comment.

"Thanks Austin,"she said cheering up as Mudkip jumps into her arms

"Rachel, Showtime!" I exclaim.

"Oshawott,"

"Hey Oshawott want to be on my shoulder?"I ask.

"Oshawott,"She says happily as she climbs up my shoulder.

"OK guys lets take a break," I say as we are coming to a clearing.

"Lets let our Pokémon out so we can eat,"I suggest.

"Guys come on out," they say.

"Tepig

"Minccino,"

"OK guys lets set up camp for the afternoon so we can go to bed later," I comment.

"Yeah I'm bushed," Nick said.

"I'll get a fire started," TL said.

"Good I'll try to find some food," I volunteer

'Lets see if some of my agility carried over from smash bros' I think to my self "Hang on Rachel,"

"Osha," She says nodding

I try to jump and fortunately my Movement skills did carry over so I'm bouncing from the tree to tree try and find a fruit bearing tree. I scan the horizon and look for a tree. There I say pointing to a berry tree then I bounce from branch to branch to get to it Unbeknownst to me Rachel sprays a dry patch of land near the camp where everyone could see someone fail.

"Here we are, berries," I comment.

"Here you go you get the first one Rachel," I say.

"Osha,"

I gather some berries and things that look like apples, I land on the ground

and start walking back towards my friends when suddenly I slip and the berries land behind me.

"Osh sh sh sh," Rachel said laughing.

"Ha," Samus said cheering up.

"OK Rachel that was kinda mean," I say mad.

"Thanks Rachel," Samus said.

"Osha," Rachel said.

"Eevee,"

"Huh?" I say confused.

"Eevee,"

"Hey look an Eevee,"I comment.

"What's an Eevee?" Samus said.

"Check your Pokédex, Samus," I comment.

"OK,"

'_Eevee, the evolution P__ok__émon_ _because of its unstable nature it can take on many forms,'_

"Yeah thats the evolution Pokémon Eevee and I think its close to evolving," I comment "By the way our movement skills carried over from smash so our agility and such carried over, so your fast speed Toon Link is still here Samus your speed and agility carried over and etc.,"

"OK that's different," Samus says.

"Hey look a collar," I say pointing to a red band on his neck.

"If lost please return to the Pokémon estate," Samus read.

"Anyway lets take care of that tomorrow its getting late," I comment.

"I have to cook the meal,"

"I got the fire," Toon link said.

"Thanks," I comment tired.

"OK guys tomorrow we should get to the next town," I comment as I cook.

"Here you go everyone," I say handing out dinner "Including you Eevee,"

"Eevee," He says Happy.

"OK guys we should get to bed," I say almost passing out.

"Yeah," Samus says tired.

"Lets get the tents ready," Nick comments.

Building Montage

"OK that's done," I comment.

"Come on Eevee in the tent," I say tired.

"Eevee,"

"Oh by the way Samus if you want Fin to sleep with you go for it," I say retreating to my tent.

"Come on Fin lets go," Samus says yawning.

_'Dream'_

_Rias Gremory I mean you no harm but I was given this sword and I know not the swords power but I know its name, Cali-_

_'Dream end'_

"AHHH!" I scream awake.

I look around and see its morning.

"Huh," I look to my side and see Rachel and Eevee sleeping together

"Aw" I saw calming down.

"Austin are you OK," Samus steps in my tent Holding Fin.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had a dream that I think is going to come true in the Events to come,"

**Hey guys having a lot of fun writing this and I gave you a sneak peak of what's to come after the Pokémon arc so anyway here was chapter 6.**


	7. the world is your cloyster

Miiventure

** Hey guys this is chapter seven and thanks for liking the story so much anyway here it is**.

Chapter 7 the world is your Cloyster

"Oh well hang in there," Samus said trying to comfort me. I step out of my tent and look around

"Yeah But I'm fine It was only a dream so who knows it might not happen," I comment

"Well let's try to shake the others," Samus says

"Yeah I'll get Rachel that way we can get the others awake in a funny way," I comment. I go back to my tent and try to wake up Rachel calmly and try not to spook her. "I got it," I say as I hold a berry close to her nose *sniff, sniff*

"Osha," she reaches for the berry and wakes up.

"Good morning my little buddy,"I say as I wake her up.

"Osha," she says happy.

"Lets wake up the others," I say with an evil grin.

"Osh sh sh sh," She says laughing

"Rachel use water gun on that tent you too Fin," I say

"Osha...wott,"

"Mud...kip,"

"AH we're drowning," Nick, Toon link, and villager said.

"At least you're up," I comment.

"Ha ha,"Samus said

"Thanks Austin," Samus said.

"Don't mention it,"

We shove off for the next town when suddenly Eevee started glowing blue and changing.

"Ah He's Evolving," I blurt out.

"What is he evolving into?" Samus questions.

"Glace,"

"Ah its a Glaceon," I comment in aw.

"Glaceon huh," Samus says

_'Glaceon the fresh snow Pokémon, by controlling its body heat it can freeze the atmosphere around it, to make a diamond dust flurry.'_

"For right now I'll nickname it, Phendrana," I say smiling

" Very funny Austin," Samus says annoyed.

"What he's and ice type and Phendrana is an icy landscape I see a correlation," I comment smartly

"Well that doesn't give you the right to bring up my past," Samus says defensively.

"OK I'm sorry if I opened an old wound, if you want you can pet him his fur is quite soft and luscious," I say in awe.

"OK Austin you win this one but beware,"She says as she pets Phendrana's fur.

"Oh wow it is soft," Samus said calming down.

"See, we're all friends," I say.

"Lets return this guy home," I say kinda sad.

We go to the town and stop at the Pokémon center for the Pokémon that were injured. We also ask around for the Pokémon estate and find it.

As I nock on the the gate I utter "Excuse me we have a Pokémon that belongs here,"

The gate creaks open which is murder on my ears

"What are you doing here with my Uh what is that," a rich kid says

"We found your Eevee in the woods with a collar then he evolved into Glaceon when we tried to bring him back.

"Glace,"

"Well I was hiding him so my brothers wouldn't force me to evolve him,"

"We didn't either he just evolved out of nowhere I'm sorry if this causes you any complications," I say passively

"You know what here is his Pokéball I can't have him be here unhappy and cooped up here," He says kinda sad. "I'll just say he escaped and I couldn't find him," almost in tears

"Hey Phendrana say goodbye to your friend," I say softly.

"Glace," he says as he walks up to the rich kid and nuzzles him

"You always had a way to make me happy, Phendrana as your new friend called you," He said Pretty much bursting in tears.

"Hey we can give you a minute if you need," I say comforting.

"No I don't like long goodbyes so he's yours,"The rich kid said almost crying.

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes just go be happy Phendrana,"he says crying

"Glace,"

"OK bye,"I comment.

"Oh yeah our names," I remember "I'm Austin, this is Samus, Link, Nick, and Dell," I say pointing to everyone.

"I know you'll take good care of hi- waaah,"He says upset.

"Sorry if we made this difficult,"I comment.

"Its OK so enjoy his company," he says.

"We will," I comment as we leave the estate.

_**Sorry not good with writing battles so we just fast forward to the end of the journey I might write the battles in a "lost chapter" or some such thing but not now. Sorry for the anticlimactic ending but hey I can only do so much. **_

"We're done finally we can go home," I say as we approach the portal

we step in hoping its the way home but we are uncertain what will come of our path.

**Hey sorry about the short ending but I am only one person so I don't know how to write battles so this is what your stuck with so sorry if you get my dream from last chapter you know where we are going if you don't then don't Google it until I mention it in the next chapter and thank you guys your support is the only reason I have been able to write these chapters so thanks.**


	8. between a sword and a hard place

Miiventure

** Hey guys I am here with chapter 8 and this story has been a fun one so I have decided to pull a new arc to this story I know I'm bouncing all over the place with this but these ideas have been ringing in my head for a while so this is arc 3 of my story and I'm trying not to confuse you so I'm trying to introduce the arcs slowly that way I can ease everyone into the story. Plus the only reason the Pokémon arc happened is because of a dream so without further ado here is chapter 8.**

Chapter 8 The Long Haul

As we are walking through the white portal I get to talk with Samus.

"Hey Samus how are you holding up?" I question.

"Oh I'm fine Austin thanks," She said

"Well I know it's been hard for you with the whole Pokémon thing," I comment.

"I just want to get home," Samus said.

Before I could reply the portal turns dark and we are being sucked through like we are falling. Then we black out, I wake up with a sword next to me with a note scribbled on it saying this sword's name is Caliburn. I turn the note over and see that I can mimic anything that I can imagine. I hold the sword in my hands, its a little heavier than a standard sword just the way I like them. I start to think about Rachel and suddenly I transform into an Oshawott.

"Osha?" I say.

'It looks like my friends will be able to understand me but not anyone else' I Think to myself "Osha osh Oshawott?" (where's my sword) I look down and notice my scalchop is a different color "Osh," (Ah) I say realizing where it is "Osh sh sh sh," (ha ha ha). I grab my scalchop And think about a Minccino I then change into one and curl my ears and blare out a scream that makes them bolt awake.

"WHAT WAS THAT," My friends say as they get scared I grab my tail and think about myself to reverse the effects.

"I had to wake you guys up somehow and that was one of the best and maybe the funniest I could come up with," I explain.

"Well that's all well and good but how did you do that?" Samus questions.

"Oh this sword gives me the power of mimicry and you can understand me when I am one of my mimics but, I can only do it twice before it saps my energy so I'm a little tired but I can still look around and at least we know our movement skills carried over,"I comment. I jump between buildings to try to get a good view of the city "I know where we are," I say to no one in particular. I jump back down and say to the group "We are in Highschool DxD," I say to them

"What does that mean?" Samus questioned.

"It means we are in an Anime instead of a game this time," I explain. "Try to conjure something let's see if we have any special abilities," I say

"Hm," Samus tries to imagine something on her arm and suddenly her arm cannon appears attached to her arm. "I can make weapons appear," Samus says.

"I'll try something," TL said. He thinks of something and transforms into an Eevee

"Of course he can transform without a weapon," I comment defeated.

"Let me try," Nick says. He Walks to a wall and leans on it then he suddenly merges with it.

"OK Nick can merge into walls," I comment.

"OK how about you dell?" I questioned.

"I have telekinesis," Villager stated.

"That just leaves me," I say

"I wish I had some Wings," I comment when suddenly I grow a pair of wings that look like Frozen wings.

"Wow that hurt," I comment "And I'm kinda cold ha,"

"Well Samus this is another obstacle but we will get home," I say comforting her.

"Yeah Austin," she said sadly.

"Want to fly for a bit to calm down?" I ask.

"I don't think we can fly if you carry me," She says sadly.

"Let me try something, by the way if you wanted wings what would they look like?" I ask her while putting a hand on her shoulder

"Well I would like sleek red and black wings, but what is that going to do?" She asks

"This," I say as wings sprout from here back with her specifications

"Wow I'm surprised that worked," she said amazed

"But I can only transfer my powers once before I run out of energy and I think yours will only last 10 minutes, so lets fly before they disappear," I explain

"So How do I fly these?" She asks

"Do you feel the wings attached to your body?" I question

"Yes," She said flatly

"Good try to move them with your shoulder blades," I say

"OK," She says as she tries to move them

"Its working," I say "Let's fly,"

Samus and I start flying and go up into the air and glide around and do some aerial tricks we do a correct barrel roll opposite of each other making a rolling scissor. (Insert Gummi ship music here) "Hey Samus you feeling better?" I ask her when we are at close range.

"Yes thanks I would have never had this sensation with just flying in my airship," She said calmly.

"Let's get back before your wings disappear," I comment

"Yeah let's go,"She says as we fly back to the gang and land gracefully in front of them where Nick was standing near a wall Toon Link was playing with one of Villager's familiars as an Eevee and having a blast.

"Well since we are getting acquainted with our powers we should find someone here who will know how to send us back,"

We travel to the city and try to get better bearings.

"Look guys we'll pull through,"I start "We've done it before,"

"Don't worry Samus This is but a small step on our journey home," I comment.

"I know Austin but its just, this sounds crazy but I kinda miss peach jumping me at every chance and chasing the kids around, well minus Toon Link and villager," She said.

"Wait I have an idea," I comment.

"Ok," Samus says.

"Get me a cell phone, a diode a Wii remote and a snack," I say.

"One of those things are going to be a problem," Samus says.

"What?" I say.

"No Wii's ya Doof," Toon Link pipes up.

"Oh whoops," I say embarrassed.

"Well let's get to Issei's house," I say.

"You know there has been something that has been bothering me lately," Nick says.

"What be that?" I ask.

"How do you know about every dimension that we visit?" He asks.

"You know I have been wondering that myself, I guess its just something that gets implanted in my head that I can call information from," I explain. "I don't fully get it myself,"

"Ok fair enough," He says.

We travel for a bit and come up to a house that looks familiar.

"Hello?" A figure said.

"So who are you?" She asks.

"Well since I know we all have powers, and you can tell when a person's lying so i'll cut to the chase, we are a group of people who are travelling through different dimensions randomly and are trying to get back home and we don't know how to get back," I explain. 

It takes a little to sink in and she scans me up and down to see if i'm crazy.

"Ok well come on in," she says.

We enter the giant house that rivals the smash mansion in size and the like.

"Hey Rias who was at the door?" A brown haired kid in his 20's asked.

"A group of people who want to join our occult research club," She says.

"Your who what?" I ask.

"Oh well we run a club that studies supernatural occurrences and the like," She explains.

"Oh ok," I say.

"Now do you have powers that we need to know about?" Rias asks.

"Yes we all have powers," I say representing our group.

"Ok could we get a demonstration?" She asks.

"Sure but for mine we need to be outside," I say.

"Ok," Rias said.

So we headed outside to the back of the building and I was getting ready to prepare my ability.

"Ok here I go," and make a pair of ethereal wings (Nebula mantle) appear on my back and they just look at me like I'm crazy.

"Ok what does that do?" Rias asked.

"This," I say as I move my shoulder blades and sky rocket up into the sky.

"Oh you can make wings," Rias said.

"Yup," I comment as I land.

"What's that on your back?" The same brown haired kid asked.

"its a staff of ethereal fire," I say.

I then grab the staff and chant something and a blue ember floats in front of my hand.

"Cool," Issei said.

Suddenly a giant crash is heard and I jump in surprise.

"Akeno and Austin get an ariel view of the situation and report back," Rias says.

"Right," We both say.

I create a pair of stardust wings and blast off with Akeno.

"I must say those are some pretty wings," She says.

"Thanks and I really like your's," I comment.

"Oh Thank you," She says. 

We see the threat and its a succubus.

"Are they common amongst the rabble you have to deal with?" I ask.

"Yeah they are the most common," She says.

We easily take down the threat and report back.

"Its ok it was a class 4 (lowest) succubus," She says.

"Oh, ok glad you could handle it," Samus said.

"Ok guys we have to train for the next rating game," Rias says.

"Ok, what is that?" I ask.

"Its a chess themed game where two houses are pitted against each other in a map of choice," She explains.

"Each team has sixteen players and since we have you guys that gives us extra man power to win," Akeno finished.

"Oh ok," I say.

single line break

"Now the map is selected thanks to a suggestion by Austin and we are ready to go, now with the time we have I will review the strategy, Austin and Akeno are the support characters and Austin will be a rook along with Issei," She said.

"Everyone else knows their role right?" She asked.

"Yep we're good," I say.

"Good and holy weapons are illegal so its strictly magic and innate skills," She clarified.

"Ok we're ready chairmen," She said.

I quickly take off Caliburn and place it on the couch.

We are then transported to my map idea and Samus instantly recognises it as Tallon IV albeit a bit simplified.

"OK guys scatter I'll hold the ruins," Rias said.

"Issei you and me," I say.

"Ok," He says.

We start running in a direction and I make a pair of spectral wings appear and fly up.

"Ah man I wish I could fly," He said whining.

"What kinda wings do you want?" I ask.

"What else red dragon," He said.

I swoop down tap his back and red dragon wings pop out.

"Happy?" I said.

"Very," He said.

"Good now fly," I say.

After this exchange we won the rating game because of a combination of Issei's power transfer into my bladed wings.

Then we black out.

**Finally finished this arc it took forever for me to do this. Anyway DFTBA. **


End file.
